Nyuu Yoku
by Flames to Dust
Summary: En acciones diarias, para algunos semanales, todo puede variar por una simple variable inesperada. Si estamos hablando únicamente de tomar un baño, ¿qué mal podría llegar a suceder? Aunque, claro está, nadie ha dicho por aquí que fuera algo malo, ¿verdad?


**Nyuu Yoku**

Robin se encontraba estirada en la tumbona leyendo un poco al tiempo que dejaba que los cálidos rayos del sol acariciasen su piel desnuda mientras el aroma de sus flores, y de los mikanbatake de Nami, la envolvía. Y hoy había mucha más piel para ser acariciada puesto que, a diferencia de lo que era habitual en ella, había sido vista _obligada_ por Nami a usar uno de los mínimos bikini que le había elegido en cierta ocasión. En opinión de Robin mostraría mucho menos de no llevar nada puesto ya que resultaba demasiado atrevido, y sugerente, el bikini en comparación. Y, la verdad, eso ya era decir mucho.

Pero esta era la opinión de Robin ya que, de preguntar a alguno de sus nakama, dirían que no había nada malo en el tamaño del bikini. Claro que la opinión sobre este tema de Sanji, Franky, Brook, o incluso Usopp estaba algo dirigida por su propia naturaleza como hombres, ¿o debería decirse que de hentai? Vale que Usopp normalmente no entra en dicha definición pero eso mismo debería decir todo con respecto al bikini que llevaba puesto Robin, ¿no?

En cambio ni Chopper o Luffy veían algo fuera de lo normal en la manera de vestir de Robin, pues solamente le prestaron atención cuando les preguntaron al respecto. ¿Y Zoro? Este directamente les ignoró por completo no apeteciéndole que lo arrastraran a una nueva de sus absurdas situaciones.

Robin cerró su libro y se quedó unos segundos en un estado contemplativo absorta en sus pensamientos antes de decidir lo que hacer a continuación.

―¿Ocurre algo?― le preguntó Nami mientras se daba la vuelta en su tumbona para pillar algo de moreno en la espalda. Una espalda en la que no quedarían marcas.

―No, nada. Ya he tomado suficientemente el sol por hoy― le dijo poniéndose en pie y cubriendo sus piernas con un pareo atado a la cintura, baja cintura pues le quedaba colgando de sus caderas de manera precaria―. Tomaré un baño.

―No te tapes, Robin― bufó Nami sin ni siquiera alzar la vista―. Esas piernas están para ser mostradas.

―Fufufu… con lo que me has hecho ponerme yo diría que muestro mucho más que solamente mis piernas, Nami― le replicó dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Nami agitó la mano quitándole importancia.

―No muestras nada por lo que tengas que cobrar porque te lo miren― dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

De improviso Luffy chocó contra el mástil rebotando y acabando tirado en el suelo junto a las tumbonas para ponerse en pie y sentándose en la que Robin había dejado libre mirando fijamente para Nami.

―¿No quieres jugar con nosotros, Nami?― le preguntó una ansioso, y algo acelerado, Luffy―. Debes aburrirte ahí tirada todo el rato.

A Nami no le interesaba saber qué tipo de juego podía ser uno en el que acabas golpeándote contra un mástil pero sí sabía que no le apetecía jugar a ello.

―¿Has vuelto a beber kouhii, Luffy? Ya sabes que solamente puedes beber el que te prepara Sanji especialmente para ti y Chopper― que de kouhii apenas tenía siquiera el nombre―. Y para tu información no me aburro nada pues estos momentos son uno de los pocos en los que puedo pensar y relajarme.

Luffy, a pesar de escucharla, ya había pasado a otra cuestión en la que se había fijado al ver para la akage.

―¿Sabes qué se te ha deshecho el nudo en tu espalda?

Una curiosa manera de decirlo puesto que no hablaba de nudos de su cuerpo, en los que los masajes de Robin hacían milagros para deshacérselos incluso luego de saber que su conocimiento sobre cómo tratarlos se debía a su estudio para saber cómo acabar mejor con sus enemigos. Saber que te podía dejar paralizada, o incluso paralítica, con ciertas presiones con sus dedos para nada te ayudaba a relajarte durante el masaje.

―Lo deshice yo misma porque no quiero que me queden las marcas en la espalda― le explicó con tono condescendiente como si estuviera tratando con un crío en lugar de un ¿adolescente o joven? Era difícil definirle a causa de sus comportamientos.

Luffy parecía estar pensando, con detenimiento, en algo por la manera en que su mirada se encontraba fija en el cuerpo de Nami. Uno podría haber podido malinterpretar semejante atención por su parte.

―Pero cuando estabas boca arriba no te quitaste la parte superior que te cubre el cuerpo. ¿No te va a dejar marcas dejándotelo puesto, Nami?

Vale, en algunas ocasiones siempre la llegaba a sorprender con comentarios que podían tomarse como correctos y bien deducidos.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces, Luffy, llevarlo todo al descubierto?

El sarcasmo con Luffy era una pérdida de tiempo pues parecía ser que no lo comprendía ni siquiera con una explicación detallada del mismo.

―Claro, igual a como voy yo o Zoro.

―No es lo mismo.

Tenía que haberse percatado de que no sería tan sencillo.

―¿Por qué?

Nami emitió un suspiro antes de levantarse para quedar sentada en su tumbona manteniendo la parte superior de su bikini en su sitio con un brazo cruzado sobre su pecho.

―Serán cien mil berries por cabeza― le advirtió de primeras Nami antes de ponerse en pie y dejar la parte superior del bikini sobre la tumbona―. ¡Oi, escuchadme todos!― gritó Nami llamando a sus nakama.

Los que se encontraban en cubierta alzaron la vista hacia la parte superior de la cocina donde se encontraba Nami. Sanji hizo lo propio, luego de salir de la cocina, solícito ante el llamado de su querida akage. Las reacciones de los mugiwara fueron de lo más diversas. Usopp, cuyos ojos abiertos como platos y la mano tapándose la cara, en concreto la nariz, que se encontraba ruborizada negaba sus palabras acerca de que no había visto nada de nada, ni un poco de los pechos de Nami. Franky, en cambio, no pareció molestarse en absoluto en negarlo pues era todo lo contrario pues le ofreció un pulgar levantado felicitándola por esta vena ¡Suuuuper! exhibicionista, sin saber aún que les iba a cobrar cien mil berries, además de que le saltó el mecanismo de su pelo poniéndoselo de punta tal y como lo llevaba el Chuujou Strawberry la vez que lo habían visto durante la Buster Call en Enies Lobby. A Brook casi se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas antes de recordar que no tenía ojos, solo cuencas, puesto que solamente era huesos, para luego darle las gracias a Nami por enseñarle las bragas hasta que se percató de que no eran sus bragas sino la parte inferior del bikini dejándolo todo deprimido. Chopper se mostraba curioso ante el cúmulo de reacciones tan variadas por parte de sus nakama ante la sola visión de los senos de Nami hasta que tuvo que ir en ayuda de Sanji quien sufrió una hemorragia nasal al ver, tan cerca, los pechos de Nami saliendo volando por encima de la barandilla a su espalda para caer en cubierta.

―Arigatou…

―No, arigatou para ti, Nami― le interrumpió Franky.

―… y serán cien mil berries a cada uno de vosotros que os recortaré de vuestra parte del takara― a este paso se quedaría prácticamente con todo el takara que se llevaron de Thriller Bark―. Por esto mismo no puedo ir en topless, Luffy.

―Shishishi, ¿por qué no? Si es muy divertido― se reía Luffy antes de señalarle la única prenda que vestía Nami―. Eso también te dejará marcas así que deberías quitártelo también. Seguro que será muy gracioso ver sus reacciones.

Finalmente Nami no pudo evitar el ruborizarse ante las propuestas de Luffy.

―Eso no es posible, Luffy.

―¿Por qué?― repitió el pelinegro sinceramente queriendo saber el motivo.

¿Y qué le iba a responder? Pues con la verdad, o "una verdad".

―Solamente puedes mostrarte completamente desnuda ante alguien a quien quieres mucho de una manera especial.

―¿Y por qué no te lo quitas entonces? En Arabasta ya te mostraste a todos sin nada puesto, ¿verdad? Eso quiere decir que quieres a tus nakama de una manera especial… además de al padre de Vivi, al de los rulos y al camello…

Nefertari Cobra, Igaram y Matsuge.

―No es lo mismo― se defendió Nami con un susurro.

―¿Por qué?― volvió a preguntarle Luffy para desesperación de Nami quien, de improviso, se abalanzó sobre Luffy atrapándolo sobre la tumbona quedándose tirada sobre él―. ¡Vale, vale ya no preguntaré…!

Nami le tapó la boca y Luffy se temió lo peor.

―Solamente te lo voy a decir una vez, ¿entiendes?― Luffy asintió con sumo cuidado para no alterar a Nami―. Lo sucedido en los baños de Arabasta entra en lo que podríamos describir como una broma amistosa, aunque cobrando cien mil berries por cabeza, pero el mostrar tu cuerpo desnudo fuera de ese ámbito es algo íntimo, privado y personal que solamente se comparte con alguien muy querido. Ahora te voy a quitar la mano y me responderás si lo has entendido, Luffy.

Nami hizo lo que le había dicho quitándole la mano de la boca.

―Lo he entendido― pero parecía como si quisiera decir algo más.

―¿Sucede algo, Luffy?― no pudo evitar preguntarle Nami con curiosidad.

―Eh, sí, yo, ¿hay alguien ante el que querrías mostrarte desnuda del todo?

La cara de sorpresa que se le puso a Nami fue confundida por una de enfado por Luffy quien cerró la boca y apretó los labios con fuerza. Pero algo más, aparte del rostro de Nami, captó la atención de Luffy y empezó a relamerse sin abrir la boca hasta que su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios. Había algo en ellos que era de su gusto pero no se asemejaba a nada de lo que alguna vez hubiera probado. ¿Qué podía ser entonces aquel delicioso sabor que cubría sus labios? ―_¿Cubrir?_, pensó Luffy―. Lo único que había cubierto sus labios había sido… ¡la palma de la mano de Nami!

―¿Qué-Qué acabas de decir?― le preguntó Nami con visible nerviosismo.

Pero Luffy no le respondió, a pesar del peligro que eso conllevaría, sino que siguió fijando su atención en el, sonrojado, rostro de Nami para caer en sus labios ligeramente temblorosos y entreabiertos. En la mente de Luffy se estaba sucediendo cierta línea de pensamientos de lo más curiosa que le estaba haciendo ver que si la palma de la mano de Nami tenía un sabor tan agradable, ¿no sería mucho mayor, y mejor, el sabor de sus labios? No obstante uno disfruta de los sabores con la boca, con sus labios y… su lengua.

―¿Lu-Luffy?― le llamó al ver que no le respondía.

Pero siguió sin responderle… bueno, sí lo hizo pero no vocalmente… eh, tal vez desde cierto punto sí lo hizo de esa manera pero, de eso uno sí podría estar seguro, no era la manera en la que Nami se esperaba recibir la respuesta por parte de Luffy.

Alzando su rostro hacia el de Nami cubrió sus labios atrapándolos contra los suyos y aprovechando que estos se encontraban entreabiertos deslizó su lengua para poder saborearla mucho mejor. No tardó nada en encontrarse con la lengua de Nami la cual, a diferencia de su dueña que se había quedado paralizada de la sorpresa, e impresión, se movió contra la lengua _invasora_ restregándose en un baile, o lucha, húmedo y sinuoso.

Aquella inesperada sensación terminó por vencer la sorpresa por parte de Nami permitiéndola disfrutar de ella plenamente. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Luffy que pareció darle la bienvenida acoplándola contra su propio cuerpo amoldándola como si hubiera sido creado para este preciso motivo. Sus piernas entrelazadas y sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro lenta pero profundamente mesmerizados por los besos y el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Chopper había logrado detener la hemorragia nasal de Sanji pero eso no quería decir que el pequeño mugiwara estuviera contento pues, a estas alturas, pensaba que Sanji ya había superado este tipo de reacciones con respecto a las mujeres.

―No lo entiendo, ¿por qué ha vuelto a reaccionar otra vez así?― preguntó Chopper―. Creía que ya lo había superado.

―Bueno, bueno, una cosa es poder estar en presencia de las chicas sin problemas y otro bien distinto es encontrarse delante de ti un par de ¡Suuuper! pechos como los de Nami.

―¿Por los pechos de Nami? No lo entiendo, ¿es qué Sanji sufre una regresión a la fase oral de su sexualidad?― se dijo Chopper tratando de encontrarle algún tipo de sentido a la reacción por parte de Sanji.

Franky, quien trataba de cambiar su rígido peinado, que casi podría decirse fálico, negó ante la inocente, aunque científica, interpretación dada por Chopper.

―Tú sabes de lo que hablo, ¿verdad, Usopp?

Pero Usopp, con la vista hacia la proa, dándole la espalda a Nami y sus visibles pechos, se negaba a aceptar lo que había sucedido… lo que había visto a su pesar.

―Yo no sé nada, no he visto nada y no podréis hacerme cambiar de opinión― lo último que necesitaba Usopp era tener otra vez a Nami exigiéndole una compensación por haber visto su desnudez.

―Afortunadamente para mí no me puede suceder lo mismo que a Sanji porque solamente soy huesos. Yohohoho.

Chopper pasó su mirada de Sanji a Brook para que se le saltara el sombrero de la impresión al ver a su nakama tirada boca arriba en el suelo mientras dejaba un charco de sangre que brotaba de los agujeros donde debería encontrarse la nariz de haber tenido una.

―¡PERO SI TAMBIÉN TE ESTÁS DESANGRANDO!― gritó Chopper todo asustado corriendo en ayuda de su nakama.

―¿Pero cómo es eso posible?― se preguntó Franky aún incapaz de domar su pelo―. Si solamente eres huesos.

―――――

Tras dejar atrás en su tumbona a Nami, Robin entró en el cuarto anexo al baño donde se encontraba la escalera que llevaba a la biblioteca y de donde surgieron un par de brazos _fleur_ que cogieron el libro que les entregó para luego ir pasándolo de brazo _fleur_ a brazo _fleur_ hasta que abajo, en la biblioteca, lo terminó por recoger Robin, Robin _fleur_ para ser más exactos.

Robin entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, quitándose el pareo en primer lugar y luego la parte superior de su bikini mientras se dirigía hacia las duchas para lavarse primero antes de meterse en la bañera. Bañera que ya tenía el agua preparada y solamente faltaba por echarle las sales y el jabón de burbujas de los cuales se encargaron unos cuantos brazos _fleur_ más. Quitándose la braguita del bikini, que acabó en el cesto de su ropa para lavar junto al resto del bikini y pareo, Robin se sentó en el pequeño taburete para pasarse una esponja sobre su cuerpo y quitarse la capa de sudor antes de echarse una tina de agua por encima. El agua fría la hizo estremecerse, además de ponerle los pezones erectos y la piel de gallina. Claro que luego, con el contraste del agua caliente de la bañera, todo su cuerpo entraría en un agradable sopor con el que se relajaría por completo.

Poniéndose en pie se dirigió a la bañera que ya estaba cubierta por una preciosa capa de burbujas blancas como la nieve. Ese símil le sacó una sonrisa a Robin al hacerla recordar los sucesos ocurridos en la parte nevada de Punk Hazard entre los que destacaba, una vez más, cuando Zoro la protegió de aquella mujer arpía para que no volviera a ensartarla con sus punzones. Negó con la cabeza mientras metía un pie en la bañera pensando en que aún le quedaba mucho por practicar con su Hana Hana no mi antes de poder evitar que la hieran cambiándose con un cuerpo _fleur_ que se desharía justo en la zona donde la atacasen para evitar el daño.

Al terminar de meterse en la bañera uno de sus pies sintió un inesperado contacto que la desconcentró. El agua de la bañera se agitó violentamente cuando Robin se cayó hacia delante mientras sus manos trataban de encontrar un lugar donde agarrarse. Sucedió todo tan de improviso que Robin no pudo evitarlo.

―――――

Sanji, quien se encontraba tumbado boca arriba con la mirada perdida en el despejado cielo celeste que llenaba todo su campo visual, se puso de pie de un salto cogiendo por sorpresa a todos sus nakama.

―¡Robin-chwan llama por mí!― anunció antes de salir corriendo, o volando, o dando saltos por el aire en dirección al cuarto de baño―. Su grito obtendrá una respuesta de parte de su _prince_.

Al escuchar como Sanji nombró a Robin, a su pesar, Nami se apartó de Luffy, y sus asombrosos labios que tan bien besaban, poniéndose en pie justo para ver pasar como un relámpago amarillo y negro a su enamoradizo nakama.

―¡Luffy detén a Sanji ahora mismo!― le ordenó Nami no gustándole para nada el que Sanji pudiera meterse en el baño cuando allí se encuentra Robin porque, por muy grito que diga Sanji de haber escuchado, el que Luffy no se mostrase preocupado dejaba claro que no había sido un grito de auxilio o peligro―. ¡APÚRATE!

El grito le cortó la confusión inicial a Luffy que salió tras Sanji a toda prisa aunque, por alguna razón, sin llegar a usar su Gear Second. ¿Es qué acaso pensaba que daría alcance a Sanji tan fácilmente? _¡Sí qué es rápido!_ No obstante Sanji estaba usando su Sky Walk que lo llevó hasta la puerta del baño casi instantáneamente.

―¡Aquí llega tu prince, Robin-chwaaaan?― la alegría de Sanji se tornó confusión, luego vio todo rojo y por último… tinieblas.

Nami cruzó la puerta para encontrarse a Luffy ante el umbral que llevaba al interior del baño sujetando a Sanji por el cuello, como se haría con una cría de gato, y teniéndolo en el aire como peso muerto, o inconsciente para no sonar tan macabro. Claro que, hablando de macabro, ¿qué pasaba con Robin?

―¡Luffy!― le amonestó Nami al ver el estado inconsciente de Sanji―. Te dije que le detuvieras pero no que lo dejaras sin sentido.

―¿Nani? No, no, te equivocas, Nami― se defendió Luffy―. Cuando llegué Sanji ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo _dormido_. ¿Verdad qué es cierto, Zoro, Robin?

_ ¡Un momento! ¿Qué Zoro y Robin?_

Bajando a Sanji, casi poniéndolo de rodillas en el suelo, Luffy se volvió hacia el interior del baño donde podía verse, a través del umbral abierto de la puerta, la bañera y en ella a Zoro sentado con la espalda apoyada en un extremo y con Robin arrojada sobre él con los brazos rodeándole el cuello… y una amplia sonrisa permanente en sus labios que podría lograr que no te fijases en el brazo del kenshi agarrándola por la cintura. La extraña imagen adquiría signos de disparate al ver como Zoro tenía la cabeza completamente llena de espuma.

―¿Se puede saber qué estáis…?― _¿Qué, haciendo vosotros dos? ¿Tú qué crees que están haciendo los dos juntos en la bañera, baka?_―. Luffy, nos vamos ahora mismo, sumimasen ― se disculpó hacia sus dos nakama en la bañera―, y tráete a Sanji.

Claro que la situación no podía ir a mejor puesto que en ese momento llegaron el resto de sus nakama preparados para cualquier situación y dispuestos a ayudar a Robin en lo que fuera que le sucediese. Ninguno se imaginó esta situación.

―Yo no he visto nada, pero nada de nada― les aseguró Usopp dándoles la espalda a todos y completamente firmes con los brazos pegados a sus costados.

―Yohohoho. Me extraña que Zoro-san solamente se bañe una vez a la semana con una compañía tan agradable como Robin-san. Con pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina aunque, claro está, no tengo piel porque solamente soy huesos. Yohohoho.

―Me alegro mucho por vosotros dos… ¡Y NO ESTOY LLORANDO!― les gritó en pleno llanto―. Una verdadera ¡Suuuuper! Pareja.

Chopper corrió hasta entrar en el baño para señalar acusadoramente a Robin.

―¡No me has esperado para bañarnos juntos, Robin!

―Gomen, Chopper. Al llegar ya vi la bañera preparada y pensé que estarías al llegar― le explicó Robin empezando a lavarle la cabeza a Zoro quien seguía en completo silencio.

―Ya me disponía a venir cuando a Sanji le dio una fuerte hemorragia nasal al verle los pechos desnudos a Nami― fue el turno de Chopper para dar su explicación.

Nami no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante las palabras de Chopper, no porque hubiera mostrado los pechos, ya que eso fue hecho por su parte de manera voluntaria, sino porque le hizo recordar cómo se estuvo besando luego con Luffy. Y el que Robin mirase para ella con aquel brillo malicioso en sus ojos castaños no la ayudaba en nada para poder controlarse y recuperar el control de su rubor.

―¿Oh, así que ese fue el motivo de tu tardanza?

Nami no podía dejar que Robin hablase porque no sabía hasta dónde podría llegar así que ordenó a todos salir de allí a voz en grito, no que Usopp necesitase que se lo ordenasen para largarse a toda prisa, más rápido de lo que llegó, para que luego le siguieran el resto de sus nakama.

―Ah, es cierto― Brook se detuvo y se volvió hacia la puerta del baño―. ¿Robin-san, podrías enseñarme tus brag-…?

De una patada Nami lo sacó de allí para luego dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Luffy quien, llevándose a Sanji a rastras, salió a paso apurado sin decir palabra dejando a Nami con sus dos nakama…

―¿Chopper?

El pequeño mugiwara, que se había terminado de desnudar, dejando su pantalón en su cesta de la ropa para lavar mientras que su sombrero lo colocó sobre uno de los taburetes, se volvió hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Nami.

―Es que yo… era para bañarme y… ¿no puedo?― preguntó mirando de manera alternativa a Robin y Nami, a Zoro no podía al encontrarse de espaldas a él.

―Claro que puedes, Chopper― le aseguró Robin antes de dirigirse hacia Nami―. ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta al salir, Nami?

―Eh, sí, claro… pero ya hablaremos luego de todo esto― le advirtió Nami a su nakama dejándole claro que esta noche, a no ser que surgiera un imprevisto, iban a tener charla de chicas. Una intensa y completa charla de chicas.

―Por supuesto que sí, Nami, _de todo_― repitió ensanchando su maliciosa sonrisa recordándole que no iba a ser solamente de ella de quien iban a hablar.

Nami no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa y cerró la puerta antes de que sucediera algo que la dejase en mayor compromiso dejando a solas a sus tres nakama.

―¿Ocurre algo, Chopper?― le preguntó Robin quien seguía lavándole la cabeza a un silencioso Zoro.

El joven mugiwara parecía algo cohibido para explicarse.

―Es que cuando me baño con alguno de vosotros siempre me ayudáis― dijo señalando para las duchas― pero ahora los dos…

Estaban ocupados. Uno lavándole la cabeza al otro y el otro dejándose lavar.

―No te preocupes― le dijo Robin cogiéndole en brazos y llevándolo frente a las duchas sentándose en sendos taburetes―. Yo te ayudaré a lavarte.

―Arigatou, Robin.

―No es nada― le aseguró.

En verdad venía bien su habilidad con la Hana Hana no mi para este tipo de situaciones o cuando necesitaba estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo. Un cuerpo _fleur_ resultaba de lo más práctico.

―¿Y ahora que volvemos a estar tranquilos vas a explicarme qué es lo que hacías metido en la bañera bajo el agua, Zoro?― le preguntó Robin acercándose aún más contra el cuerpo de su nakama a pesar de que, prácticamente, ya no había posibilidad de encontrarse más cerca de él.

¿Por qué no había dicho ni una palabra durante la invasión del baño por parte de sus nakama? Necesitaba mantener toda su atención en lo que sucedía en la bañera para poder seguir controlándose porque, por mucho que pudiera parecer a primera vista, para nada era cierto eso de que Robin le pudiera resultar indiferente. Todo lo contrario puesto que Robin poblaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. Los cuatro pensamientos más habituales en Zoro, katana, katana, fuerza, entrenamiento y dormir se le había añadido un quinto con nombre y apellido: Nico Robin.

―Relajarme― le respondió de manera sucinta aunque, por supuesto, Robin no le iba a dejar salirse con la suya tan fácilmente.

―Hay otras maneras más… interesantes― le dijo presionando sus pechos contra el torso de Zoro―, para relajarse, Zoro.

_Contrólate, Zoro, autocontrol, vamos, ¿para qué tanto entrenamiento si puede quebrar tu espíritu con suma facilidad?_

―Trataba de mejorar mi capacidad pulmonar― añadió ganándose una mirada de Robin que le pedía un poco más de información al respecto―. En la isla Gyojin, cuando nos atraparon a Usopp, Brook y a mí, no habría sucedido si hubiera podido aguantar más la respiración en lugar de acabar ahogándome y perdiendo el conocimiento.

Una buena explicación y con un buen motivo que, como casi no podía ser de otro modo, era la de mantener protegidos a sus nakama.

―Pero es que hay otra manera más interesante para mejorar tu capacidad pulmonar, Zoro.

Antes de que pudiera pensar mejor lo que iba a hacer Zoro ya le había hecho la pregunta que no debería haberle formulado.

―¿Cuál?

Sin que sus manos abandonasen el cabello enjabonado de Zoro, sino que sus dedos se entrelazaron en él para sujetarle, Robin le demostró varios puntos. Uno que aún podían estar más cerca el uno del otro y, dos, que sí había una manera más interesante para mejorar su capacidad pulmonar.

Los labios de Zoro se vieron abordados por los de Robin que los atacó con violenta pasión logrando terminar de quebrar su resistencia. De ahí que los brazos de Zoro la sujetaron con firmeza apretando sus cuerpos de manera que se rozaban en unos puntos clave donde su excitación se encontraba en su punto álgido. No fue de extrañar que Robin liberase un gemido por aquel íntimo roce de sus sexos aunque fue un gemido doble porque también brotó de los labios de Robin _fleur_ a su pesar.

―¿Ocurre algo, Robin?― le preguntó Chopper.

―Todo va bien― le aseguró Robin tratando de controlar sus respuestas físicas con lo que estaba sucediendo en la bañera―. Cierra los ojos― le previno antes de echarle una palangana de agua por encima para terminar de quitarle el jabón y aclararle el pelaje―. Listo.

―¡Bien!― Chopper se puso en pie de un salto y se dirigió corriendo hacia la bañera a pesar de las continuas advertencias de, sobre todo, los dos nakama presentes de no correr en el baño.

―Ten cuidado, Chopper.

La advertencia de Robin _fleur_ llegó justo cuando Chopper se resbaló y fue deslizándose por el suelo del baño hasta que una fuerte mano lo detuvo.

―¿Cuántas veces hay que repetirte las cosas?― le regañó Zoro levantándolo del suelo―. Se supone que eres sobradamente inteligente para saber que no se debe correr en el baño para evitar que suceda lo que te acaba de pasar, Chopper.

―Gomen, Zoro― se disculpó Chopper bajando la mirada avergonzado―. No lo volveré a hacer.

Si no fuera porque esta promesa había sido hecha ya en varias ocasiones se lo habría creído por completo.

―No te metas con Chopper, Zoro― fue el turno de Robin de regañar a Zoro quitándole a Chopper de la mano para meterlo en la bañera y sentándolo en su regazo frente al kengou―. Se ha disculpado y ha prometido que no volverá a hacerlo, ¿verdad que no lo harás de nuevo, Chopper?― le preguntó Robin pero la sonrisa de su rostro, a pesar de verse amable, por alguna razón, también tenía una apariencia de fría amenaza que puso a Chopper más nervioso y preocupado que cuando le regañó Zoro.

―No, no volveré a hacerlo― le aseguró asintiendo enérgicamente.

―¿Ves, Zoro, ya estás contento?

La respuesta de Zoro fue un gruñido y el reclinarse en la bañera apoyando los brazos en el borde de la misma.

Chopper se acordó de alguien y la buscó con la mirada.

―¿Oye, por qué no… entras también?

Pero allí ya no se encontraba una segunda Robin fuera de la bañera puesto que había desaparecido mientras Chopper se deslizaba por el suelo del baño.

―Fufufu… ya estoy aquí― le recordó Robin.

Chopper se rió también e, incluso, a Zoro se le escapó una ligera sonrisa antes de que su pequeño nakama le señalase diciéndole a Robin que Zoro también se estaba riendo. Lo que hizo gracia a Robin, hizo que Zoro lo negara vehementemente, haciendo aún más gracia a Robin y Chopper, sintiéndose a salvo en brazos de Robin, también se reía de Zoro y el que se quejase de que no hacían más que molestarle.

Por esto mismo solamente se bañaba una sola vez a la semana porque Zoro no se veía capaz de soportar esta diversión, a su costa, durante más veces a la semana por mucho que le hiciera sentirse tan bien.

―Mira, Robin. Zoro vuelve a sonreír.

―¡Urusai!

―Fufufu…

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Y lo que solamente iba a ser Robin en el baño, entrando en la bañera y verse sorprendida al encontrarse ya dentro a Zoro se convirtió en lo que habéis terminado de leer. Espero que haya tenido todo lo que podríais haber esperado aunque, en este momento, no era época de _lemmons_ XD

Es necesario que vuelva a pedir **Reviews** **Reviews** puesto que parece ser que a muchos solamente les funciona bien el sentido de la vista para leer y el del tacto… bueno, para escribir unas pocas palabras parece que cuesta aunque seguro que para otras cosas sigue yendo perfecto -.-U Nah, solamente disfrutad de la lectura que para eso se suben los fics, ¿verdad?

Pues eso mismo, gracias por leer y que os vaya bien a todos.

**Nyuu Yoku:** Go in nicely (ir bien), go in bath.

**Nyuuyoku:** Bañarse.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
